Winter has Come
by mapleshashaa
Summary: Setiap sore pukul 5 di musim dingin Seungcheol akan selalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman sakura. Menunggu kemudian memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang selalu memandang takjub kearah bunga snowdrop. CheolSoo/bl/SeungcheolxJisoo/ScoupsxJisoo/Seventeen
1. Aku ingin mengenalmu

Ch 1 : Aku ingin mengenalmu.

"Coups, ayo ke toko game. Denger-denger hari ini ada game visual terbaru." Ajak Vernon kepada Seungcheol.

"Sorry, hari ini pass dulu deh bro. Ada urusan soalnya." Tolak Seungcheol halus

"Tumben banget? Biasanya yang ngajak pergi game game ginian kan dirimu?"

"Hari ini bunga snowdrop udah mekar." Jawab Seungcheol singkat, rancu. Tapi cukup membuat Vernon mengerti.

"Ohhh, oke. Good luck ya!" Vernon melambai ke arah Seungcheol yang sedang merapikan bukunya dan asik bersenandung

"Sip! Nanti pasti kukabari perkembangannya!" Seungcheol membalas lambaian tangan Vernon.

Dengan langkah ringan Seungcheol berjalan keluar dari area sekolah, dengan senyum mengembang Ia menuju halte di depan gedung sekolahnya dan menunggu bus datang.

Sesekali Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, memastikan bahwa kedatangannya nanti tidak akan terlambat.

16.36, Sial 24 menit lagi pukul 5 sore, kepala miliknya Ia tengokkan ke arah kanan dan kiri, memastikan kedatangan bus yang ia tunggu. Nihil, tidak ada bus yang menuju ke arah rumahnya terlihat.

Berdecak kesal, Seungcheol memilih untuk berlari menuju taman sakura di dekat rumahnya. Meskipun jaraknya hampir 1 kilometer Seungcheol tidak peduli.

Pokoknya, Seungcheol tidak boleh tidak disana ketika pukul 5 sore, kesempatannya hanya datang 4 bulan dalam setahun, kebiasaan dan keinginannya ini hanya bisa dilakukan ketika musim dingin tiba.

Keinginannya untuk mengenal pujaan hatinya sedari dia SMP, seorang pemuda yang menatap takjub bunga snowdrop di taman sakura.

*

16.57, Sip.

Dengan nafas berat Seungcheol tersenyum senang, belum pukul 5. Langkahnya Ia bawa menuju bangku nomer 3 di sebelah timur taman sakura, bangku itu adalah spot terbaik untuk menatap pemuda(pujaan)nya

"Oke. Saatnya menikmati pemandangan." Serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Sembari menunggu pujaan hatinya, Seungcheol mengeluarkan kamera dslrnya dan mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan di taman itu. Dengan bangga Ia memandangi hasil foto yang diambilnya.

Cukup memuaskan untuk orang amatir sepertiku.

Larut dalam kesenangannya dalam mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan dari taman itu, Seuncheol jadi lupa waktu dan tidak mengecek jam tangannya. Setelah jepretan ke persekian kalinya, Ia baru tersadar bahwa melupakan alasan utamanya datang kemari, dengan panik Seungcheol mengecek jam tangannya.

17.20, Sial.

Seungcheol memandang ke arah bunga snowdrop yang sedang mekar, pandangannya Ia sapukan ke arah bunga bunga putih itu, bibirnya tertarik ke bawah mendapati pujaan hatinya sudah tidak berada disana lagi, kerja kerasnya ternyata tidak berbuah apa-apa.

"Sial, harusnya aku tidak memfoto pemandangan tadi." Gumamnya kesal.

"Kenapa begitu? Pemandangannya kan indah."

Seuncheol berjingkat mendengar sebuah suara halus di sebelah kepalanya, kepalanya Ia tolehkan ke arah kiri, arah dari sumber suara itu.

Jantung Seuncheol rasanya ingin lari saja, Kedua bola matanya kalau bisa juga ingin tidak berkedip, baru saja Seuncheol mengumpat dalam hati karena gagal melihat pujaan hatinya. Tapi saat ini, pemuda itu malah ada di sampingnya.

"Ah? Itu.. Emm, tadi aku menunggu truk ubi bakar lewat, karena keasikan memotret pemandangan aku jadi tidak sadar kalau truknya sudah lewat dari tadi." Dusta Seungcheol

"Ohhh.. Kau suka pemandangan disini? Aku sering melihatmu ketika musim dingin disini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati kau membawa kamera." Perkataan spontan dari pemuda itu membuat jantung Seuncheol semakin berdetak kencang. Jadi selama ini dia menyadari keberadaan Seuncheol.

"Lumayan. Aku lebih suka pemandangan ketika musim gugur. Apalagi, di taman ini banyak pohon maple mekar, ketika daun mereka gugur bersamaan itu akan terlihat menakjubkan." Jelas Seungcheol

"Oh benarkah? Kalau aku sangat suka musim dingin. Karena hanya di musim ini aku bisa pergi kemana saja."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol penasaran

"Ada deh. Itu rahasiaku." Jawabnya dengan senyuman

"Baiklah.. Omong-omong namaku Choi Seung Cheol, kamu bisa memanggilku Seuncheol atau Scoups." Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu

"Ups, maaf. Aku tidak sopan sekali, mengajakmu bicara tapi tidak memperkenalkan diriku dahulu. Namaku Joshua Hong, kamu bisa memanggilku Jisoo."

"Joshua? Kayaknya kamu bukan orang Korea asli ya?"

"Bingo! Aku asal Amerika, tapi sudah lima tahun ini di Korea... Oh! Ibuku memanggil, aku duluan ya! Besok ketemu lagi ya! Bye bye!" Jisoo melambai ke arah Seuncheol, kemudian berlari keluar dari taman.

Seungcheol hanya memandang punggung Jisoo yang semakin menjauh, setelah Ia kehilangan sosok Jisoo, pandangannya Ia alihkan ke arah telapak tangan kanannya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, Seungcheol mengusap pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jisoo ya..Aish dia manis sekali!!" Gumam Chanyeol

Besok di sekolah ada sebuah seminar, ada pelajaran sejarah, makan siangnya ada sayur buncisnya, tapi rasanya Seungcheol ingin cepat cepat besok saja.

 **Author note :**

 **Hello, this is my first work in here! I hope you guys enjoy this~**

 **Oh btw, aku terinspirasi dari sebuah buku komik yg pernah kubaca dulu, entah kenapa aku suka banget jalan ceritanya yang jarang di angkat jadi komik/novel/wattpad/cerita apapun.**

 **Emang sengaja gak panjang2, kalo panjang2 takutnya gk ke garap huhu. Jadi pendek2 asal keurus aja yak! Hihiw :3**

 **Oh, btw. Aku itu suka bngt sama cheolsoo, but kayaknya otp ini kalah suara sama jeongcheol ya? aku rada sulit cari ff cheolsoo, nah karena aku gatal jga pgn nulis ya udah kubuat ini haha.**

 **last but not least**

 **rnr ya! xoxo3**


	2. Jisoo, kau itu apa?

Seungcheol memasuki kamarnya dengan hati berbunga - bunga, wajahnya berseri dengan senyuman lebar yang bertengger di bibirnya.

17 tahun Seungcheol hidup, tidak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hari ini.

Akhirnya, penantian lama Seungcheol terbalas, tidak hanya tahu siapa pemuda manis di Taman Sakura, Seungcheol bahkan bisa berbincang dengannya, rasa bahagianya saat ini seperti dia bisa mendapat 5 MVP dalam sehari.

"Hyung, ada temanmu tuh di bawah." Jaehyuk, adik laki - laki Seungcheol memunculkan kepalanya di sela pintu kamar Seungcheol

"Beritahu mereka untuk langsung ke kamarku, aku mau mandi dulu." Seungcheol membalas ucapan adiknya.

Jaehyuk yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Seungcheol. Dengan sedikit malas, Seungcheol mengambil bajunya di dalam lemari, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

*

'Blam'

Ketiga pemuda yang sedang asik menikmati snack dan bermaim video game itu menoleh ke arah suara. Mendecih ketika mendapati Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau luluran ya di dalam? Lama sekali mandimu tahu! 15 menit!" Sungjae berucap sarkas, menyindir Seungcheol

"Apa urusanmu? Kau juga yang datang kemari tanpa undangan." Balas Seungcheol, melempar handuk basahnya ke arah Sungjae

"Hei, kudengar dari Vernon kau pergi ke taman itu kan? Lalu? Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Jinyoung langsung, dia terlalu penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Aku tahu namanya, dan sempat berbincang dengannya!" Jawab Seungcheol antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan teman - temannya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Sungjae berseru tidak percaya, dan ke dua temannya yang lain masih menganga di tempat.

Pasalnya, selama ini Seungcheol hanya mampu memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh, jangankan mengajaknya berbincang, menatap langsung ke matanya saja Seungcheol tidak pernah.

Vernon dan Jinyoung sama - sama saling pandang, masih sangat tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang di ucapkan oleh sobat mereka itu. Dan Seungcheol hanya mendengus kesal menghadapi tingkah ketiga temannya itu.

"Hei hei, aku serius. Yah, meskipun itu tidak sengaja sih, dan lagi.. Yang mengajak bicara dia dulu kok." Jelas Seungcheol, sedikit malu. Yang refleks mendapat tertawaan dari ketia temannya.

"Memalukan!! Hahahahaha!!!" Vernon tertawa dengan puas, saking puasnya sampai - sampai Vernon menangis saking kuatnya dia tertawa.

"Kau benar - benar menggelikan, padahal ketika berada di sekolah kau kerdus sekali!!" Jinyoung memukul bahu Seungcheol, melampiaskan rasa gelinya mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

Meskipun kesal, Seungcheol hanya bisa diam saja dan meringis, pada faktanya semua yang di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu memang benar. Jadi, Seungcheol mendiamkan saja ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu, walaupun di dalam hatinya Ia juga dongkol.

Toh itu bukan salahnya karena jadi cupu kuadrat ketika berada di dekat Jisoo, padahal Seungcheol dikenal dengan sebutan playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya.

Seungcheol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, membiarkan PS4nya di monopoli oleh teman temannya, Ia lebih tertarik dengan perkataan Jisoo tadi sore, sebuah perkataan yang membingungkannya sampai saat ini.

Meskipun menolak untuk memikirkannya, pernyataan Jisoo tadi sore terus terusan terngiang ngiang di pikiran dan otaknya. Sebuah pernyataan yang tidak pernah Ia dengar sebelumnya.

Seungcheol melirik teman - temannya yang sedang asik bermain video game. Bagaimana kalau dia meminta saran atau pendapat dari mereka?

"Hei, menurutmu apa masuk akal jika ada seseorang yang hanya bisa keluar di musim tertentu?" Tanya Seungcheol, mendapat lirikan dari teman temannya.

"Kenapa?" Vernon balik bertanya

"Pemuda itu, Jisoo. Dia bilang kepadaku kalau dia hanya bisa keluar dengan bebas ketika musim dingin." Jawab Seungcheol mendapat tatapan heran dari Vernon

"Apa? Maksudnya? Kenapa menyeramkan begitu sih?" Seungjae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mendadak merinding mendengar perkataan Seungcheol

"Kata katanya seperti dia terkurung di suatu tempat saja, kemudian hanya bisa keluar ketika diperbolehkan oleh si pengurung." Jinyoung berasumsi, mendengar ucapan seungcheol barusan jadi mengingatkannya dengan buku buku fantasy dan misteri yang pernah dibacanya.

"Kakinya tadi ketika kau kesana menapak tanah kan?" Seungjae bertanya memastikan bahwa yang disukai oleh temannya ini bukanlah seorang hantu.

"Hei hei hei! Aku sudah 5 tahun menyukainya, dan selama itu juga aku selalu melihat kakinya menapak ke tanah dan dia juga bisa menyentuh manusia!" Seungcheol menjawab dengan kesal pertanyaan abssurd dari Sungjae, apa apaan coba, memangnya dia kira Seungcheol selama ini berhalusinasi atau bagaimana?

"Hei hei, hentikan pemikiran gila kalian. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jisoo memiliki sebuah kelainan pada tubuhnya yang menyebabkan dia hanya bisa keluar ketika sedang musim dingin? Contohnya, mungkin kulitnya sensitif dengan udara panas, atau dia sensitif dengan debu. Kan ketika musim dingin udara terasa dingin dan debu tertutup salju." Vernon menengahi dan memberikan sebuah asumsi yang lebih masuk akal.

Seungcheol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya setuju dengan pendapat Vernon. Itu bisa saja! Yang dia lihat, Jisoo memang selalu memakai pakaian panjang yang menutupi seluruh kulitnya.

Sungjae dan Jinyoung yang merasa asumsi Vernon masuk akal menghela nafas lega, jadi asumsi gila mereka tadi hanyalah sebuah pemikiran mereka saja.

Selama beberapa saar keheningan melanda ruangan, ketiga orang lainnya membiarkam Seungcheol berpikir dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Oh? Sudah pukul delapan malam, aku harus pulang!" Jinyoung memecah keheningan, kemudian mengepak barangnya yang Ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya, bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Seungcheol.

Kepergian Jinyoung disusul oleh Vernon dan Sungjae, Seungcheol dengan senang hati mengantar teman temannya itu. Pasalnya, dia memang sudah mengantuk sedari tadi. Tapi tidak sampai hati mengusir teman temannya. Sepergian dari teman temannya itu, Seungcheol langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan tertidur.

*

Seungcheol berjalan dengan menguap beberapa kali, pagi ini dia bangun sedikit lebih pagi daripada biasanya, akibat dari tidur malam yang terlalu awal.

Meskipun bangun lebih pagi, Seungcheol tidak berangkat kesekolah lebih pagi, tadi dirumah Ia membunuh waktu dengan bermain video game. Sungguh sikap yang menunjukkan keinginan diteriaki oleh sang ibu.

Di belokan pertama Seungcheol sudah mendapat sambutan heboh dari Sungjae yang tiba tiba saja sudah merangkul pundaknya dari belakang, dengan berdecak sebal Seungcheol menghempaskan tangan milik teamnnya itu.

"Jahatnyaa~" Seungjae merajuk dengan nada terluka yang di buat buat

"Berhenti sebelum aku menggilingmu di tengah lapangan nanti."

"Ouch, menakutkan sekali." Balas Sungjae, meledek ancaman Seuncheol.

Belum sempat Seungcheol membalas ucapan Sungjae, Ia merasakan sebuah tubrukan pelan di punggungnya. Penasaran, Seungcheol membalikkan badannya. Dan, ketika mendapati siapa orang yang menubruknya tadi, Seungcheol seperti kejatuhan duren saja di pagi hari, ternyata yang emnubruknya tadi adalah Jisoo! Iya, Jisoo. Hong Jisoo, seseorang yang Ia sukai.

"Jisoo? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Seungcheol yang hanya di balas senyuman manis milik Jisoo

"Kau Jisoo? Astaga, kau manis sekali.. Pantas saja.." Sungjae menghentikkan ucapannya dan melirik Seungcheol, yang dilirik hanya mendecih dan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." Ucap Jisoo, mengangkat telapak tangan Seungcheol kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

 **tbc..**

 **well, ini adalah ff terkejar setoran wkwk :'D yah silahkan dinikmati!**


End file.
